


减龄剂的妙用

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #涉及GGad#内含一小段簧文#ooc警告#又是轻微沙雕向#又名：感情低潮期当伴侣服用了减龄剂后我该怎么做





	减龄剂的妙用

减龄剂某种程度上可以拯救你的婚姻。

 

四十七岁的盖勒特·格林德沃可以说得上是事业有成。全欧洲不间断巡回演讲，讲述《保密法》对巫师的自由和权益的压迫，收获一大票追着要签名的粉丝。尽管也有很多反对者指出这不过是缺乏人道主义的言论宣传。

于是格林德沃就会给他们找点事做，将各国魔法部整得焦头烂额，第二天看着《预言家日报》头版栏目再次被自己的姓名霸占，他露出邪魅狂狷的一笑。

于是相对的，为了对付本世纪最具威胁最令人闻风丧胆的黑巫师，众人把希望寄托于本世纪最伟大也是最喜欢光顾蜂蜜公爵的白巫师身上。

而这位集在场众傲罗的希望与一身的人，听完后摸了摸下巴，往他的办公桌上一坐。

“这事我管不了。” 

毕竟结婚二十多年后，阿不思·邓布利多连对方随意摆放的羊毛袜都不想分一毛的心思去管。更何况足智多谋的他早已猜到那人最近变本加厉的行为不过就是要汲取他的注意力罢了。因为黑巫师恨不得把他巡回演讲的场子搬到霍格沃茨的山脚下来。

因此，四十七岁事业有成的盖勒特·格林德沃也有一些烦恼，比如婚姻，再比如他那已不是少年却风姿绰约为他人师的伴侣。

 

*  
这天盖勒特提前下了班回家，他情绪算不上高涨。上午在一些文件上签了名，收拾了几个办事不当的手下，喝了加了三茶匙蜂蜜的红茶，那杯茶他只喝了一口就拧巴着眉头放到一边。

刚到家门口，盖勒特就感受到不同寻常的地方。脑子里第一个蹦出来的想法便是他那快一个月没回家的伴侣此时就坐在餐厅里，紧随其后的就是一句他还知道回来。盖勒特咳嗽一声，告诉自己千万不能表现出一丝欣喜若狂。

叱咤风云的黑魔王准备好了一百种表情，却在优雅的踏进门的一瞬间烟消云散，仿佛凭空中了一道石化咒。他的伴侣确确实实正坐在餐桌边上，从容的打开放在一旁的报纸。 精美的白瓷茶壶悬浮在空中向茶杯里倾倒冒着热气的红茶，银茶匙在杯中轻轻打转后乖巧的落到茶托上。

这位阿不思和他想象的那位不大一样，这个要年轻一些，或者说年轻太多。盖勒特一边警惕性的盯着那人的脸一边踱步靠近。他凑近一看，在心里一声惊呼，这不就是那一年戈德里克山谷的落日余晖下，奔跑着穿过平野投入他的怀抱，还会羞赧脸红的十八岁的阿不思·邓布利多吗。

盖勒特眼角抽搐着吞咽了一口唾沫，“你回来了？”

少年从报纸后抬眼只看了他一下，“我回来收拾一些换洗衣物。” 

“你服用了减龄剂？” 男人伸出一只手向着对方上下比划了一下，“你该不会把那玩意儿当水喝了吧。” 

“一个学生的作品。” 阿不思抬起了下巴，“最近在教师之间流行起来，我也试了试。” 他看起来甚是满意，“不得不说，值得称赞。” 

盖勒特拉开了对面的一张椅子坐下，视线焦点一刻也没从对方脸上挪开。茶壶慢悠悠的飘了过来在他面前的茶杯里倒上半杯。两个人陷入了古怪的沉默，盖勒特有种微妙的错位感，像是两个不同的时空，毕竟那个时候的阿不思可不会像现在这样把他晾在一边。

“你就顶着这张脸去给学生上课？” 

“是的没错。” 少年不加掩饰的年轻声线从报纸后传来，而报纸首页头版栏目上赫克托·弗利正从照片里与盖勒特怒目而视。

真是便宜了那群小崽子，心里不平衡的黑巫师咬紧了牙根，正琢磨着先挑哪一个学生来做成血腥棒棒糖的时候，阿不思啪的一下将报纸合上了。

“你要去哪？” 盖勒特动了动他的手指。

“我得回学校批改论文，期末将近，你明白的。” 阿不思拎起一个施了无痕伸展咒的行李箱，走到壁炉边抓了一把飞路粉，他总是可以这样抄近道回自己的办公室。

壁炉里幽绿的火光映照在盖勒特煞白的脸以及他新做的发型上。

“你看上去像是一只白色的恶婆鸟。” 阿不思在踏进火焰之前，眨着那一双蓝眼睛这样评价了一番。

 

*  
今天的盖勒特·格林德沃也很苦闷，伴侣在婚姻的情感低潮期好不容易回了趟家，还是年轻版的那种，本想着借着机会来一场甜蜜的同床共枕，即不甜蜜，更没有共枕。

这怎么说得过去呢。

于是规规矩矩躺在床上的黑魔王经过了一夜的思考，也没有想出究竟是哪个环节出现了问题，但他知道是时候光临一下霍格沃茨了。

用分路粉这样便捷简单的方式显然不符合场面人。闯进一个学校对于他这样一个技术卓越的黑巫师来说易如反掌。盖勒特背着手大摇大摆的穿过入口大厅登上大理石楼梯的时候，挨个给刺耳尖叫的学生们施了静音咒。他步伐稳健，走路带风扬起他黑色大衣的下摆。

直到走到一个办公室门前，站定。盖勒特抬起手来想要敲敲门，他愣了几秒，又收了回来搭在门把手上一推，那扇木门就自己开了。他轻手轻脚的将门缓缓推开，自己那位变回少年身的配偶就站在窗前，背对着这个方向，穿着曾经宽松的白色衬衫以及深红的软呢马甲，半长的火红头发梳理得整齐，别在微微泛红的耳廓之后。此时此刻盖勒特竟然想要好好表扬一下制作出这瓶减龄药水的学生。

盖勒特反手关上门的瞬间立马在房间周围施了一个消音咒。他咳了一声清清嗓子，阿不思转过身来扫视了他一眼。

“老远就听见学生们的尖叫，我还以为是哪位巨星光临霍格沃茨了。” 年轻的教授看见自己的配偶造访，表现得尤为平静。“鉴于你现在的消极影响，我不建议你像这样抛头露面。” 

“那有什么，我来见自己的伴侣，谁敢不同意。” 盖勒特晃悠到办公桌边，看见桌上摊开的作业本上东倒西歪的字迹，他眉头皱起。“要知道十八岁的你可不会对我如此淡漠，你得承认。” 

“承认什么？” 阿不思偏过脸，正好碰上身后人伸过来的指尖，他的脸侧和耳根被那微微冰凉的指腹抚过。

盖勒特没有回答，他俯身将嘴唇贴上对方脸颊白皙光滑的肌肤，那一块散发出的体温让他倍感愉悦。

 

*  
盖勒特手在身前人的腰际流转摸索，“你既然外表变回了那个时候，是不是也应该表现得像那个时候一样呢？” 他毫无保留的展现自己的坏心思，轻轻咬住对方的耳廓。

阿不思躲闪了一下，却没料到腰肢早就被那人用手臂圈住动弹不得。盖勒特缓慢啃咬舔抵过他的耳尖，他忍不住哼了一声。

“别在这里…” 阿不思下意识用手肘撞了撞对方，结果被男人趁机一把拉住转了个身来。

“就在这。” 说罢盖勒特吻住青年的嘴唇，向后将他抵在了办公桌边。

阿不思的后脑勺被对方的手掌扣住，他试图用手推开彼此间的距离最后却发现是场徒劳。盖勒特非常不绅士的褪去他的衣物，大腿趁机挤进他的两腿之间将他的死死的卡在办公桌的边缘。这一系列侵略性的行为进行的时候，他俩的舌头还缠在一起难舍难分。虽然阿不思不想承认，但他渐渐的起了反应。

“盖勒特，停下…” 青年还是表现出一丝拒绝，话语未必他被搂着腰抱起坐到了桌上，桌面摆着的作业本被男人一把扫开。“要是有人进来…” 

“他们进不来。” 男人的手指在那白皙的皮肤上毫无节制的摸索，“进来也好，让他们看看也无妨。” 

 

阿不思被侵入的时候，他没忍住呜咽了一声。有一段时间没能顾及性生活这一方面让他的身体变得敏感，下腹的灼热感让他非常难耐，吞吐那坚挺的性器的后穴无法自控的收缩，引得身上的男人发出一声满意的叹谓。

“要知道，你现在的表情就如同当年我把你压在谷仓里的时候那样。” 盖勒特说着挺胯的力度加了几分。阿不思咬住下唇不让自己喊出声，绝不会让对方因此得逞。男人不以为然，换个角度狠狠抵上了那具柔软的身体里某个隐匿的地方。阿不思哼了一声，双腿骤然收紧夹住了对方的腰部。

盖勒特太了解这具身体了，比起年轻时的青涩他现在懂得怎样取悦彼此。而他眼前的青年沾染上情欲附带而出的水气，和那时候如出一辙。随着被操弄的力度增加，阿不思腰肢软了下来，他平躺在办公桌上，嘴唇张合像一条渐渐缺氧的鱼，脸颊，胸口和膝头都变成粉红色。

盖勒特的手覆在那双肌肤娇嫩的大腿两侧，目光贪婪的扫视过身下人的每一处，而当他看到阿不思的后穴被自己操弄得湿漉漉的一片后，埋在对方身体内的硬物变得愈发火热。他抱住青年精瘦的腰肢，让对方从桌上下来。阿不思眼前布满一片白茫茫的光点，他表情茫然，双腿酥软脚尖触碰到地面的一瞬间差点站不住瘫坐在地上。

盖勒特将对方翻过身一把搂起对方发软的腰肢，阿不思已经完全被操开了，他俯在桌上，湿滑的后穴很是容易的就再次接纳了他的伴侣送进来的硬物。盖勒特用力压住阿不思的腰部，使得对方不得不翘起臀部让性器进到一个极深的位置。男人抬起手，在那丰腴得恰到好处的臀部上使了个掌掴，发出清脆的一声。阿不思哼了一声，他的喉咙里只能泄出一些断断续续的呻吟。

青年本来梳理得整齐的红发随着身体前后摇晃耷拉了下来垂在眼侧，手指在光滑的桌面上胡乱的抓挠，充斥在耳畔的肉体撞击声让他面红耳赤。他还从未尝试过在办公室里这样白日宣淫，尽管他以为早就习惯了身后人的得寸进尺。

“我知道你也想念我。” 盖勒特在对方耳边轻声低语，夹杂着浓重的喘息。阿不思不置可否，随着另一轮快速蔓延上涌击打在他残破的理智线上的快感，他的甬道收缩将对方夹得紧紧的。

“慢…慢一点…” 阿不思感到自己顶峰将近，紧贴在桌面上的手指攥成了拳头，他挺直的背部和腰肢承接即将高潮时迅速攀升的这份欢愉。“盖勒特…” 在到达的一瞬间，他难以自控的喊出了对方的名字。

身后的男人手掌握着青年的腰肢，在骤然收紧的腻滑甬道里继续抽送了几轮，低喘了一声俯在对方身上将自己的热浊射进了这具酥软的身体里。阿不思闭着眼缓了一会儿， 甚至还能感觉到彼此的体液交混着从后穴顺着腿根留下的感觉，他撑着桌面立起身来，用手肘支开还压在自己身上的盖勒特的动作都是有气无力的。

“你可以走开了吧…” 阿不思说话时还带着些轻喘，蓝色眼眸里泪光粼粼，脸颊上娇嫩的肌肤透出经历性事之后的潮红色，卷曲的发丝垂在他汗湿的额前。

“难得的独处时间。” 盖勒特取过他的腰带，握在手里顺着青年光洁的背部线条划过，随后把对方转了过来绑起那双一直推拒他的手，“我们可得好好享受。” 

阿不思呜咽了一声，双腿被再次掰开，手腕上绑着的东西牢牢限制住了他的活动空间，只能将手抵在男人的胸前。湿润黏腻的后穴被探进去的手指搅弄了几下，紧接着就又接纳了对方送进来的再次坚挺的性器。

 

*  
阿不思醒过来的时候，窗外的天色变成了一天将尽时的灰黑。他躺在柔软的沙发上，盖在印有星星和月亮图案的毯子下面的身体仍旧一丝不挂。他把手从毯子下面伸出来，手腕上还留有腰带绑过后的一圈青紫痕迹。接着他又摸了摸自己的脸，发现减龄剂的效果已经过去。阿不思手指尖轻轻摸索着眼角淡淡的细纹沉思了片刻。

后来一段时间里他依旧住在学校没有回家，霍格沃茨的师生们默契的对黑魔王为什么突然造访，又衣冠整洁的离开这件事闭口不谈。毕竟那一天学生们最喜欢的老师在黑魔王从他的办公室里离开后缺席了之后的所有课程。

这天阿不思端着茶杯伫立在桌边，作业本漂浮在空中魔法羽毛笔正在上面圈圈画画。他回想起盖勒特来找他的那日，一开始他并没有觉得自己有什么不同， 不过是服用了一瓶精良制作的减龄剂而已。直到他看见盖勒特脸上努力掩饰但还是显露出的惊喜，也直到他望到对方眼底倒映出的重回年少时的自己。

曾经在戈德里克山谷的月夜与星河之下，在溪涧边漫步畅谈的时候，他们总会忍不住十指交缠，也总会用那样的眼神看着彼此，小心翼翼的，少年青涩又激烈的情绪总能从热忱的神情中一览无遗。

耳边只有羽毛笔尖划过羊皮纸的声音，阿不思沉默的抿了一口散发着热气的红茶，决定今晚回家一趟。

当他拎着自己的箱子从壁炉里探出头，一只脚跨出去甚至还没来得及掸掉身上的灰尘时，他看到已经回家的丈夫就坐在桌边。

而不知道这位黑巫师什么时候命手下弄来的减龄剂，那个神采飞扬留着一头灿烂金发，十六岁时如同阳光一般耀眼的盖勒特·格林德沃看向他，神情得意。

于是阿不思愣了一下，简直想把踏出去的那只脚又收回来。他突然理解了那日盖勒特进门后看见突然变年轻的自己是一种怎样的心情，实在是有些难以言喻。

“我就知道你会回来。” 盖勒特见对方站在原地看着自己半天没个动作，他微笑着站起身走过去接过行李箱放到一边，顺势搂上了红发教授的腰，“夜晚还长，亲爱的，我们可以慢慢来。”


End file.
